


【希寡】公然抗命

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	【希寡】公然抗命

随着“轰隆——”一声巨响，纽约市中心的一栋高楼被炸出了一个大窟窿，硝烟弥漫中人们慌乱地往外跑，惊叫声夹杂着时不时的几声枪响更为这场闹剧增添了几分混乱。  
Natasha和Clint带领着一对特工冲进大楼，一进门就迅速放倒了守在门口的两人。  
“Hill，情况怎么样？”Natasha蹲在墙后等待着那头的指挥官作出下一步指令。  
“目标人物在13楼，身上绑着足以炸毁整栋楼的弹药，你们要尽快疏散楼里的人群，确保无人员伤亡后将炸弹引爆。”Hill沉着的声音透过耳麦传到Natasha耳中，让她原本紧张的心情平静了许多。  
“Barton，你负责疏散底下的人群，我上去将那家伙控制住。”还没等到对方回复，Natasha一个箭步便往上冲去，过程中还连续开了好几枪，放倒了试图靠近她的几个人。  
到达13楼，Natasha一眼便看到了站在窗边全身裹得严严实实的男人。察觉到她的逼近，男人慌乱的举起枪冲着她吼道：“别过来！再往前一步我就按下去，大家谁也别想活。”他从口袋里掏出控制按钮让Natasha看得更清楚一些，证明他没有虚张声势。  
“Well，calm down,Sir.我们没必要非得争个你死我活。”Natasha将双手举起，冲着对方友善地笑了笑，同时慢慢向他靠近。  
“站住！别再往前了！”  
面对大名鼎鼎的Black widow，任男人如何极力掩饰，颤抖的双腿还是暴露了他内心的恐惧。他颤颤巍巍地往后退着，举着枪的手一刻也不敢松懈下来。  
正当双方僵持不下时，耳边又传来指挥官的声音：“Clint已经将人群全部疏散，你现在马上离开大楼……”  
“我恐怕还不能离开。”还没等Hill说完，Natasha便打断了她。“照现在的局面看，我们都离开了对方不会乖乖留下等死的，万一逼急了他从这儿跳下去，下面的人可就遭殃了。”Natasha侧着头小声的对着耳麦说到。  
“我已经安排了狙击手在对面等候，他一有动作立马就会被击毙。你现在要做的是马上离开那儿。”Hill提高了音量，一向沉着冷静的她变得不再淡定，她担心Natasha会以身犯险。  
“相信我honey，会没事的。”Natasha一双眼死死盯着眼前的人。她做好了准备，只要对方一有动作她会立马冲上前去制止。  
“Natasha Romanoff，这是命令！”  
“抱歉Hill。”说完，Natasha关掉了耳麦。  
在联系中断的一瞬间，Hill紧握的拳头重重的砸在了指挥台上，“砰”的一声吓得旁边的特工齐齐转过头看向她，又在对上她死亡凝视的那一刻赶紧低下头继续手头的工作，大气也不敢出。  
而这一边，Natasha软硬兼施的将对方拖住，暂时稳定住了局面。看着男人在他的劝诫下慢慢放松了警惕，她当机立断的冲上前去，一脚踢在对方胯下，趁着男人弯腰捂住命门之际，Natasha骑上他的肩头，一个剪刀脚将人放倒在地，紧接着掏出手铐将他的双手铐上，夺过了手头的控制按钮。

当Natasha兴冲冲地压着目标回到基地时，迎接她的是Hill那足以杀死人的眼神和万年不变的冰山脸，散发出来的低气压让从她身旁经过的小特工识趣的低下头快步绕开。  
“Natasha Romanoff，到我办公室来。”说完她再也没看Natasha一眼便转身走了，特工女士只好默默跟上。  
进到办公室后Natasha很细心的把门上了锁，她知道她亲爱的副局大人这次是真的生气了，要哄女朋友可是一项大工程，她不希望这时候有人打扰。  
Hill坐在办公桌前板着一张脸一言不发地看着她，Natasha走过去反手撑着靠在她身旁的桌子上：“I'm sorry sweetheart，当时情况紧急，我只能那样做。”Natasha解释着，一只手轻轻抚上女友那紧绷着的严肃脸庞。  
“拿自己的生命开玩笑，Natasha，我是这样告诉你的吗？！”Hill不为所动，甩开了她放在自己脸上的手。  
“Hill，保护他们是我的责任不是吗。”Natasha无奈的叹了口气，在危难时挺身而出，这是她作为超级英雄的职责所在。  
“在保护好你自己的前提下！”Hill的声音冰冷得让人如临冰窖，湛蓝色的眼眸里藏不住的愠怒让Natasha不自然地缩了缩脖子。  
“我能保护好我自己，那点小伎俩还伤不到我。”Natasha耸了耸肩，满不在乎了的态度让Hill更加生气，她的女朋友，她最珍重的人，遇到危险总是第一时间把自己推出去，偏偏事后还一副无所谓的样子。  
“Natasha Romanoff，我看你是太自负了！”  
Hill起身，一把抓住Natasha的手腕将她从靠坐着的桌面拉起。  
“执行任务时公然违抗我的命令，你认为自己做了正确的选择？”由于愤怒，抓住Natasha的手又紧了几分，力度大得指尖都有些发白，仿佛要把她的手腕捏碎。  
“Maria，你弄疼我了。”Natasha皱起眉头，挣开了Hill的禁锢。她的确不认为自己有错，在紧急时刻采取她认为必要的措施，是她作为一个训练有素的特工所必备的基本素养。  
“很好，”Hill冷笑着点点头，“在你学会听话之前，接下来的所有任务你都不必参加了。”  
“Maria！你不能这样做。”Natasha多年的任务经验让她早已习惯了冲在最前线，方便随时掌控现场的局面，而不是待在后方眼巴巴地看着却不能参与其中。  
“我可以，我也有这个权利。”Hill很严肃地看着她，语气不容置疑。  
“……”  
“是我错了，Maria。”犹豫了几秒，Natasha终于决定还是要先服个软，“我保证下次一定听你的指挥，不再擅作主张。拜托，让我把任务完成。”  
“哪儿错了？”Hill脸上依旧没有一丝表情地问道。  
“我不该不听指挥。”  
“就这样？”Hill只觉得自己和她说了这么多都白费了，特工女士根本没有意识到最主要的问题。  
Natasha无奈的扶着额头，“拜托Hill，我已经认错了。”  
“Natasha，我要的从来都不是你的认错。”Hill向来坚毅的眼眸中泛起一阵波澜。  
这回轮到Natasha沉默了，她知道Hill从来不是一个有太多情绪波动的人，冷漠和疏远才是她为人处事的原则，而此刻，她少见的担忧和关怀都毫无保留的给了自己，Natasha的心也开始动摇了。  
“Honey，我保证，不会有下次了。”Natasha双手勾住面容严峻的指挥官的脖子，坐在她腿上，“原谅我。”温热的吐息呼在Hill的脖颈处。  
“我会原谅你的，”Hill环住她的腰轻轻的捏了捏。“在你得到应有的惩罚后。”  
“惩罚？”特工眼中闪过一丝疑惑，“好，如果这样你能够消气的话。”  
Hill拍了拍腿上的人儿示意她起身，Natasha听话的站了起来，背上传来的压迫感逼着她身体往前曲，弯腰伏在了桌子上。还没待她反应过来，身后便受到了指挥官重重的一击。冰凉的手掌透过布料打在了自己的臀部，Natasha憋红了脸，突然用力的挣脱了Hill按着自己的手，谁知一转身便对上了一只冰冷的枪口，直直抵在她胸前。  
“Hey Maria，你舍得吗？”Natasha故作委屈，声音还带着些哭腔，一只手不安分地玩弄着Hill胸前的拉链。  
“别跟我耍花招Romanoff。”  
她粗鲁的拉过特工的肩膀将她反过身去，一手抵在她的腰部不断往下按，让特工浑圆饱满的臀部高高耸起，黑色的皮衣勾勒出她完美的曲线，Hill忍不住伸手轻轻抚摸着，指尖似有似无地从缝隙之间划过。  
Natasha被她的动作刺激着，勾起的欲望让她将臀部翘得更高往那人面前送去。Hill满意的看着身下人的配合，欣赏了一会儿这难得的景象后又抬起手重重的往下挥去。  
“啪”  
巴掌打在皮裤上发出一声闷响，Natasha的身体向前躯了躯，随即又恢复到刚才的姿势。  
“啪”“啪”“啪”“啪”  
指挥官很有节奏的将巴掌落在特工的两瓣臀肉上，一左一右毫不偏袒，在她屁股两边均匀分布。  
约莫四五十下过后，隔着裤子Hill也能想象到此刻Natasha屁股上已经是一片绯红。  
这样的疼痛并不足以让Natasha挣扎，她以往在战斗中任何一次所受的伤害都比这要重得多，但像现在这样毫无反抗余地的被人击打着羞耻的部位还是头一回。  
“Agent Romanoff，”Hill的手掌再次狠狠地落在了Natasha臀峰处，一路往下来到了大腿根部使坏的捏起一把肉，Natasha又痛又羞，忍不住扭动着身体，枪口再次抵上了她臀腿间，“别动。”  
Hill一手举着枪，另一只手不安分的揉着Natasha高高翘起的臀，紧身皮裤很好的衬托着她的身材，让人忍不住想褪下这层布料去一览内部的春光。  
“知道错了？”  
“是。我不该违抗命令，让自己陷入危险中。”  
没等她继续问下去，Natasha便主动坦白。Hill从上而下地掠过她身后的每一寸肌肤，手指还时不时地蹭过她的敏感处，她想要迎合，却被人死死压在桌面，下面充血般的肿胀感让她欲罢不能。  
“我错了，原谅我。”  
Hill终于放开了身下的人，将枪扔在了桌上。  
“Maria，这就是你惩罚下属的方式吗？”重获自由的Natasha马上凑上前去，胸紧紧的贴着指挥官的身体，拉下她的拉链，舌头轻轻地舔舐她的锁骨。  
“Maria，给我…”Natasha紊乱的呼吸和迷乱的神情让她的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。  
Hill手绕到她的背后，在内衣扣处停留了几秒后将怀里的人推开。  
“抱歉Agent Romanoff，现在是工作时间。”  
说完，便旁若无人地坐回办公桌前继续处理着面前的文件，Natasha忿忿不平地踹了椅子一脚，不甘心地出去了。临走时还将门重重地摔上。  
“Maria Hill，这笔帐我给你记下了！”


End file.
